


Jealous

by Sanzoparty



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jealous!Murphy, Reader-Insert, Written for a female friend but I wrote it with gender neutral pronouns I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanzoparty/pseuds/Sanzoparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy gets a little jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Prompt as given by Melanie

     You were laughing, taking up some small corner of space and using it to chat with a friend. This particular friend, Murphy had noticed, was mildly infatuated with you.  The way he stared gave him away, but it was the small touches on legs and arms that drove Murphy up the wall.  He was just glad that you seemed so uncomfortable with those gestures.

 

**Jealousy** was a feeling Murphy had grown uncomfortably used to. He was jealous of how other people gained loyalty so quickly, and with such ease; while he was always stuck working for it, begging for it, and so often having it ripped away with cruel ferocity. 

 

     His mother betrayed him on the Ark.  
  
     Bellamy betrayed him on the ground.  


     People always left him for dead, it was something he’d grown used to.  It still stung every time just as bad as the first.  The pattern seemed to pursue him through all ages and all locations.  He couldn’t run. He seemed destined to play the villain, no matter how many times he stayed loyal to the good guys. He had given up on trying to be seen as one of them and stuck to his own set of morals; never claiming to be righteous, knowing that sort of piety was reserved for others, not him.

 

     You hadn’t really cared about that sort of thing.  Despite being as socially adept as a small person with people issues could be, you’d taken a liking to the brooding boy and, ignoring all mortality warnings, had slowly befriended him.  

 

     There were few people who didn’t hate or distrust him, even fewer still who actually liked him. Murphy suspected that this had a lot to do with how little contact they had with him, or with people who know anything about him.  So Murphy remained on the edges of things, like always, not joining in where he might want to. It wasn’t so bad, he liked to think that he didn’t really enjoy company anyways, and it kept him out of trouble for the most part.  Humans need to socialize though, something Murphy soon learnt when he became a social pariah of the one hundred.  He had been starved for conversation, which pushed his relationship with you past stranger. The sarcastic quips and jabs on both sides made it easier for Murphy to pretend you hadn’t become a close friend. He didn’t particularly want to admit he liked you, not out loud least of all, that would set him up for disappointment and hurt.  Not that he couldn’t survive another betrayal, but he wasn’t eager to head down that road again, not with you.

 

     Murphy’s problems didn’t stop short there.  There was the matter of the _other_ feelings. The kind that scared the shit out of him, the kind that could do some serious damage.  The kind of feelings that were growing increasingly hard to brush aside thanks to a certain annoying admirer. 

 

     Murphy was torn, instinctually, between abandoning you altogether and straight up murdering your conversationalist.  Unable to decide, Murphy stayed where he was, sulking a ways from you. He lingered there, shooting resentful looks your way.  He wasn’t technically mad at you, that privilege went to your friend, but nonetheless Murphy still felt that all of those problems led back to you.  He was grateful for your obliviousness, it seemed to keep you in the dark about his feelings.  Knowing you, he figured his brooding would go by unnoticed.  He wasn’t exactly sure he liked that.  

 

     But how could you not notice it?

     You had been trying really hard to focus on the person in front of you, and failed miserably. You couldn’t help but watch the moping Murphy out of the corner of your eye.  He was hilariously adorable to you when he got like this, and you were a sucker for his lonely self.  Not that you were prepared to let him know that.  As always, it wasn’t long before your sympathy, as much as Murphy complained it wasn’t wanted, took the reigns and you found yourself thinking up excuses to ditch the conversation.

 

 

     “What are you doing?” Murphy’s eyes narrowed. You shot him a small smile, this was normal. 

 

     “I came to hang out with you.”

 

     “You looked like you were having more fun over there.”

 

     “I wasn’t.”

 

      He paused.  

 

     “You know you could’ve joined us,” you gestured to the bustling camp, “they aren’t so bad.”

 

     “I’m not really a people person.”

 

     “Yeah I think I figured that one out.”

 

     “Good for you. Did you catch that when they tried to hang me?  Or was it when I returned the favour?”  You winced, the snark you had expected, but the rest- you still felt guilty about not being there for him.

 

     “Sorry, I-“

 

     “Wasn’t your fault.”

 

      “Yeah….” You sat down, cross-legged, on the soft earth. 

 

      “You sure you want to stick around?  You know, I’m not exactly going to add to your popularity.  You might have to stop sitting at the cool kids table.”

      “Well, I’m not overly fond of people either.  So I think I’ll take that – minimal losses and all that.”

 

      Murphy sat down beside you. “Well if you’re _that_ desperate to be around me, I guess you can stay.” He smiled, eyes half lidded, at your scowl.  You grumbled a little, but kept quiet for the most part.  The two of you sat in silence, staring at the sky from which you both came. It was nice.

 

     “You know,” Murphy said, shrugging his shoulder candidly, “it would be a lot easier on everyone if you just admitted you’re madly in love with me.”  
  


     “You _ass._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really enjoyed writing this - it calmed me down a lot. Who would've thought writing about Murphy was therapeutic? This was a little shorter and less eventful than I'd like. Might make a part two maybe not. 
> 
> Comments, Kudos, etc are always awesome, thank you.


End file.
